


Warriors- Crowluck's Destiny

by Half_Of_A_Lie



Series: Warriors- Fan Series [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Angst, Captured, Character Death, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kittypets (Warriors), Multi, Pre-Relationship, Rouges, Two-legs, loners
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 13:16:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12482444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_Of_A_Lie/pseuds/Half_Of_A_Lie
Summary: Hawkstreak, a Riverclan warrior, has fallen in love with a cat from a differing clan. Somehow, despite his carefulness in meeting this cat, a clanmate finds out and spreads word to others, causing his own clan to turn against him. He takes a new name and moves to a different clan, shedding who he once was and developing into an entirely new cat; Crowluck.However, once in his new clan, he meets a peppy young she-cat named Rosepaw, both for her loveliness and sharp temper, as he soon learns. There's just one issue, she too is from a different clan. Will Crowluck's bad luck ever cease?





	Warriors- Crowluck's Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Several characters in this story are inspired by those from the show RWBY (It's great, go watch it. The newest season just came out.) including Rosepaw (modeled after Summer Rose), Crowluck (modeled after Qrow Branwen), and Lostwinter (modeled after Winter Schnee), as well as a few others.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawkstreak, a Riverclan warrior, has fallen in love with a cat from a differing clan. Somehow, despite his carefulness in meeting this cat, a clanmate finds out and spreads word to others, causing his own clan to turn against him. He takes a new name and moves to a different clan, shedding who he once was and developing into an entirely new cat; Crowluck.
> 
> However, once settled in his new clan he meets a peppy young she-cat at a gathering named Rosepaw who is known both for her loveliness and sharp temper, as he soon learns. There's just one issue, she too is from a different clan. Will Crowluck's bad luck ever cease?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Several characters in this story are inspired by those from the show RWBY (It's great, go watch it. The newest season just came out.) including Rosepaw (modeled after Summer Rose), Crowluck (modeled after Qrow Branwen), and Lostwinter (modeled after Winter Schnee), as well as a few others.

Thunderclan

 

 **Leader:** Nimblestar (slim cream-furred she-cat with polite amber eyes)

 **Deputy:** Eeljump (thick, dark brown tabby furred she-cat)

 **Medicine Cat:** Bumblereed (white, ginger striped tom)

 **Medicine Cat Apprentice:** Echofeather (silvery-white she-cat with a fluffy tail and ice blue eyes)

 **Warriors:** Applefleck (grey and white tabby tom with striking green eyes), Lostblossom (pale grey-blue she-cat), Tallbranch (solid oak coloured tom), Dovespark (pale silvery-grey she-cat with one blue eye, and one green eye), Thrushblaze (grey-blue tom with one silver paw), Mousewhisper (mottled brown tom), Pineripple (broad shouldered calico tom with green eyes), Jaggednight (dark grey she-cat with kind blue eyes), Aspenpounce (strong-willed, yellow eyed cream coloured tom with darker coloured markings)

 **Apprentices:** Rosepaw (fluffy, pretty, sweet white and cream coloured she-cat), Spiderpaw (long-limbed ginger tom with mysterious black flecks), Wolfpaw (gentle dusky brown tom with a long, fluffed up tail), Beepaw (light ginger tom with white paws, and a solid white tail)

 **Queens:** Mossfoot (calico she-cat, mother of Rosepaw, Spiderpaw, and Wolfpaw), Cedarfrost (pretty golden brown she-cat with yellow eyes)

**Kits:**

**  
** **Elders:** Robinthorn (simple grey she-cat), Ottertooth (short haired, short legged tom)

 

Shadowclan

  
**Leader:** Howlstar (large, doggish ginger and brown splotched tom)

 **  
** **Deputy:** Emberdusk (ginger-red she-cat)

 **  
** **Medicine Cat:** Beechpuddle (tiny beech coloured tom)

 **  
** **Medicine Cat Apprentice:** (none)

 **  
** **Warriors:** Crowluck (all black tom with a reflective pelt, has amber eyes), Sheepspring (white coloured tom), Yawningrain (grey she-cat), Deerwish (pale cream she-cat), Racoonpatch (striped grey and white tom), Poppydream (long limbed ginger and oak coloured she-cat)

 **  
** **Apprentices:** Flintpaw (speckled grey and black tom, apprenticed to Yawningrain)

 **  
** **Queens:** Quicksea (silver-blue-grey she-cat with a darker tail)

 **  
** **Kits:** Sootkit (silver-grey tom)

 **  
** **Elders:**

 

Riverclan

 

 **Leader:** Creekstar (tabby tom with intense amber eyes)

 **Deputy:** Newtgaze (tortoiseshell she-cat)

 **Medicine Cat:** Tinywhisker (small white tom with black flecks)

 **Medicine Cat Apprentice:** Mistypaw (silver-grey-blue she-cat)

 **Warriors:** Curlstrike (yellow-ginger tom with white paws), Shadowwillow (dark grey she-cat), Duskfire (blue-grey she-cat with black ears), Humbleflight (fluffy white coloured tom), Boulderjaw (pale grey tom), Sandbelly (sand-coloured she-cat with russet paws), Cypresscoat (silver tom), Snailbriar (mottled brown tom with green eyes)

 **Apprentices:** Nimblepaw (agile silver she-cat), Hazelpaw (ginger-brown striped tom with green-blue eyes), Beetlepaw (grey-black tom) 

**Queens:**

**Kits:** **  
** **Elders:** Sparrowsight (grey and white tom with a stubbed tail), Silverpoppy (silver-grey she-cat with one blind eye)

 

Windclan

 

 **Leader:** Owlstar (wide-eyed, large eared golden-brown she-cat)

 **Deputy:** Petalflash (pale spotted golden she-cat, sister to Leapflurry)

 **Medicine Cat:** Albatross (former loner) (grey-white she-cat)

 **Medicine Cat Apprentice:** Toadpaw (tidy brown tabby tom)

 **Warriors:** Leapflurry (spotted golden tom, brother to Petalflash), Frostsoar (pure white tom), Prickleear (golden she-cat), Quickwing (light grey-black she-cat), Quailrush (grey-blue-black tom), Maplestem (golden-brown tom with ginger stripes), Runningsky (white tom with pale silver patches), Stonewing (boulder coloured tom)

 **Apprentices:** Brookpaw (dusky brown she-cat), Pidgeonpaw (white and grey she-cat) 

 **Queens:** Sootbird (mother to Drizzlekit and Batkit, ash coloured she-cat with amber eyes), Paleshine (mother to Blackkit, silvery-grey she-cat with ice blues eyes)

 **Kits:** Batkit (black-grey she-cat), Drizzlekit (black-grey tom with a white tail), Blackkit (simple black tom)

 **  
** **Elders:**

 

 

 

**Loners, Kittypets:**

Lostwinter (gentle, white she-cat with silver flecked ears and pale blue eyes) [loner]

Mint (grey-white tom with amber eyes) [loner] 

Devlin and Jynx (twin pure black cats with one white tipped paw. Jynx has a blue spiked collar, and Devlin has a purple one.) [kittypets]

Despina (gorgeous blue-silver-grey she-cat with white tipped paws, tail, and ears. Has blue-green eyes and a multi-coloured collar) [kittypet]

 

 

**Rouges:**

Vendela (pink-cream she-cat with fiery yellow eyes) 

Onyx (solid black tom with a hefty stature and amber-yellow eyes)

Flax (golden-brown she-cat with a curious nature)

Birch (golden-brown tom with green eyes)

Lander (blue-grey tom)

Quill (grey, white splotched tom with deep blue eyes)

 

 


End file.
